


Morning Wake Up Call

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [665]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I request a Dean/Lisa prompt? Because I don't see enough of them, and it makes me a little sad. Just some slow, gentle, lazy morning sexy times (bonus points for cunningulus; because cunningulus is amazing ;p). Whatever time period it's in is entirely up to you :)





	Morning Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 24th, 2015

Lisa felt the soft kisses going down her body when she woke up.

“Mmm…Dean?” She murmured, still half asleep.

“Hey there.” He said, looking up at Lisa, who blinked sleepily, before looking at Dean.

“Hey. What’re you doin’?” She asked, a little confused.

“Being your morning wake up call.” Dean grinned, winking. He gave Lisa a soft kiss on the lips, before starting to kiss down her body again.

He got to her legs, and Dean pushed them apart, inserting himself in the space, leaning down and pressing his lips to Lisa’s pussy.

Lisa gasped softly, as Dean’s tongue flicked up against her clit, before he started to suck, and fuck Lisa with his tongue, looking up at her from between her legs.

“Oh, god.” Lisa groaned, reached out and running her hands through Dean’s hair. “Oh, fuck.”

A rumble of a laugh passed through Dean’s body, as he focused on Lisa’s pussy, growing wetter by the second.

One of Dean’s hand moved up, starting to rub against Lisa’s clit while the other hand wrapped around her thigh.

“Dean….oh god….fuck, I want you inside me.” Lisa panted softly.

Dean pulled back and grabbed a condom from the nightstand beside the bed, rolling it on, before he lifted one of Lisa’s legs over his shoulder, kissing it, and the other around his waist.

He lined his cock up, and slowly sank inside Lisa, filling her up, while she moaned softly. He leaned down, kissing Lisa, before he started thrusting slowly, savoring the feeling of Lisa around his cock, and underneath his body.

Lisa’s hands wrapped around the nape of Dean’s neck as she kissed him, chest hitching with every gentle thrust.

Dean started rubbing Lisa’s clit again, the other hand on her leg over Dean’s shoulder.

“Fuck…..” Dean grunted softly. “You’re so pretty in the morning. Can’t help but have a taste.”

Lisa laughed softly, before gasping against Dean.

“I could say the same about you.” Lisa said, moaning softly. “Fuck. Gonna come, Dean. Oh god….”

Dean kissed her again, as she cried out, coming, and Dean followed after a few more thrusts.

Afterwards, Dean lied Lisa down, arms and legs tangled together, softening cock still inside Lisa.

“Mmm….I like that wake-up call.” Lisa murmured softly.

“I can always make sure you have more like it.” Dean grinned, pulling Lisa close to his chest. “I have absolutely no problem with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not accepting prompts at the moment, sorry!


End file.
